Ven conmigo Lemon version
by Hakirox
Summary: El capitulo "Ven Conmigo" con algunas esenas eroticas. ¿Que podria cambiar tanto la historia? Descubrelo tu mismo. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Wenas este es mi primer Fic espero que les guste y si tienen alguna critica decirmela para mejorar y que esto sea muy divertido para ustedes leerlo y para mi escribirlo.

Sin mas que decir los dejo con el Fic.

* * *

Era una noche como cualquier otra en las tierras de Ooo, no hacia frio y tampoco corría mucho viento, estaba despejado lo que provocaba un cielo estrellado, había luna llena era simplemente una noche hermosa y perfecta.

Se podía contemplar a una vampiresa que volaba una poco deprisa solamente para disfrutar la frescura del viento en su cara.

-Esta noche es perfecta… podría ser mejor, pero ¿Cómo?- Pensó Marceline en voz alta, frunciendo las cejas. -¡Tengo una idea!- Exclamo feliz, mostrando una gran sonrisa.- Iré a molestar a esos dos tontos, eso sí mejorara la noche.- Tan rápido como dijo aquello, se dirigió a la casa del árbol donde vivían sus amigos, pero antes de llegar se los encontró en medio de las praderas caminando en dirección al dulce reino. Entonces se acerco y les dijo.- Hola par de tontos.

-Hola Marcy.- saludo Finn.

-Como andas chava.- Dijo Jake.

-Bien, paseando en esta hermosa noche, y ¿ustedes?- respondió Marceline.

-Vamos al dulce reino, para que este Romeo le pida una cita a la dulce princesa.- Contesto Jake

Marceline sintió un dolor en el pecho al escuchar esas palabras, le dolía el pensar que Finn seguía enamorado de Bonnibel después de tantas veces que lo ha rechazado, ella sabía lo que le dolía el pequeño que la princesa lo rechazara, incluso una vez lo pudo ver llorar en la noche cuando ella le hacia una de sus "visitas nocturnas" al héroe. Pero antes de que ella pudo decir algo Jake hablo de nuevo.

-¿Quieres ayudarnos?- Pregunto Jake inocente ante los pensamiento de la vampiresa.

_¿Quieres ayudarnos?, ¿Quieres ayudarnos? _… esas palabras resonaban en la mente de Marceline.- _Aparte de que quiere hacer sufrir a Finn con otro rechazo, me pide que lo ayude.- _Pensó con enojo la vampiresa.

-Porfabor Marcy.- Rogo Finn a su amiga.

No podía decirle que "no", simplemente no podía negarse a Finn cuando le pedía porfabor algo, no importa lo que fuera no podía negarse.- Esta bien, los ayudare.- acepto vencida.

-¡Genial!- Grito Finn al ver que su amiga acepto en ayudarlo.- Esto será matemático.- Dijo cuando estaban retomando el rumbo al dulce reino con la compañía de su amiga.

-¿Por qué te alegras tanto?- Pregunto Marceline, ¿enserio está tan emocionado por pedirle una cita a la dulce princesa?, ¿de verdad era tan importante para Finn?

-Porque nos estas acompañando, siempre que vienes con nosotros las cosas son más divertidas.- Respondió Finn inocentemente.

No podía recordar Marceline cuando tan pocas palabras la habían hecho sentir tan feliz, Finn se emocionaba tanto de que "ella" fuera, de que "ella" lo acompañara, de que "ella" estuviera a su lado. Se alegro internamente a tal punto que sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco, pero para su suerte que ninguno de los dos la estuviera viendo en ese momento.

-Entonces Jake, ¿Qué haremos?- Pregunto el humano a su hermano.

-Pues… viendo que Marceline acepto ayudarnos estaba pensando en darle celos a la princesa.- Respondió el can.

-¿Darle… celos?- pregunto dudosa la vampiresa

-Sip, le daremos celos.- Afirmo Jake.

-¿Cómo?- quería saber Finn.

-Fácil, tú y Marceline se colocaran debajo de la ventana de la habitación de la princesa, y se pondrán hacer cualquier cosa aparentando que la están pasando en grande ustedes dos solos, lo cual ara que Bonnibel sienta celos.- Explico Jake.

-Parece una buena idea, y tu ¿Qué piensas Marcy?- Dijo fin

-Lo que sea.- Se limito a responder la vampiresa, porque estaba pensando una gran idea, que rogaba a Glop que diera resultado.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al dulce reino, pero antes que se ubicaran debajo de la habitación de la dulce princesa Marceline fue a comprar algo en una extraña tienda que los muchachos no conocían, mas tarde donde Finn y Marceline ya estaban listos para empezar su "actuación", pero entonces empezó a sonar el celular de Jake el cual este lo respondió sin demora.

-Hola… bien amor… ¿debe ser ahora?... si… si… ok… tu tranquila yo nervioso, en un segundo estaré ahí… yo también te amo… ok chao, cuídate.- Termino Jake de hablar por celular para dirigirse a sus amigos.- lo siento me tengo que ir ahora, unicornio me necesita enseguida, pero ustedes continúen sin mí.

-Ok no te preocupes bro, ve rápido que o si no unicornio se enojara.- Dijo Finn.

-Está bien, cuídense, no vemos.- Se despidió el can antes de estirarse para llegar más rápido donde su novia.

-Parece que estamos solos.- Dijo Marceline.

-Sip, ¿has pensado en algo para darle celos a la princesa?- Pregunto Finn

-Más de lo que crees mi héroe, pero para empezar primero necesito que te comas estos hongos.- Respondió Marceline en un tono entre coqueto y misterioso.

-¿Estás segura Marcy?- Dijo Finn dudoso teniendo en sus manos los hongos.

-Tranquilo, tú solo confía en mí.- Le respondió Marceline con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Ok.- Pronuncio Finn antes de llevarse un hongo a la boca, en fin de cuentas Marceline era su mejor amiga y ella no le daría nada que lo matara ¿cierto?-mmm… no sabe tan mal como pensé.- Decía mientras masticaba los hongos. Acabo de tragarlos y pregunto.- ¿Para qué son Marcy?

-Pronto lo sabrás.- Respondió Marceline con una sonrisa enorme.

-Pero de que ha…- Intento decir Finn hasta que una oleada de calor lo ataco en todo el cuerpo, se empezó a estremecerse y sentía como algo quería salir de su pantalón con apuro. No pudo decir nada antes de que Marceline se acercara a su entrepierna, con la mirada fija en el bulto enorme que se había creado.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- Dijo Marceline mirando coquetamente a Finn.- Parece que algien quiere salir.

-¿Qué tenían esos hongos?- Pudo pronunciar el humano.

-Digamos que un amiguito tuyo tomara el tamaño que tendrá cuando se desarrolle completamente.- Explico la vampiresa agarrando al "amiguito" de Finn, haciendo que este soltara un pequeño gemido.- Mmm… parece que se desarrollara bastante.- Dijo mientras seguía agarrando la entrepierna del héroe.

-Ahh… ¿Qué piensas hacerme?- Pregunto Finn.

-Todo.-Respondió Marceline mientras quitaba el cierre del pantalón de Finn y tenía en sus manos lo que había soñado en tantas noches húmedas.- Es más grande de lo que imagine.- dijo un poco impresionada.- Pero… ¿sabrá igual como lo he imaginado?- Pronuncio mientras miraba a Finn mordiendo su labio inferior, lo cual estaba excitando a montones al humano. No espero respuesta alguna y introdujo el pene de Finn en su boca, lo degusto entero y era mil veces mejor de cómo se lo había imaginado, se estaba perdiendo en ese sabor, lo único que hacía era moverse rápida y salvajemente.

-¡Ohh… Marceline!- Gemio Finn, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Marceline le estaba mamando su pene, es increíble la sensación de tener a una persona… o una vampira tan hermosa y sexy hacerlo sentir como Glop manda. No pudo contener mas sus impulsos y tomo a Marceline del cabellos e izo que su pene entrara hasta su garganta.- ¡AHH, MARCY!- Grito con mucha fuerza mientras se corría en la garganta de la vampiresa, al terminar soltó la cabeza de Marceline.

-Joder me tomaste desprevenida.- Dijo divertida.- Pero será la última.- Y empezó a masturbar a Finn rápida y desenfrenadamente.- ¡Venga Finn, si solo es el comienzo!- Exclamo la vampiresa excitada.

Pero por supuesto sus gritos habían llamado la atención de Bonnibel que estaba practicando su silbido en su alcoba, que al verse ruidosamente interrumpida se dirigió a su ventana para conocer de donde provenía el ruido que la desconcentraban. Al instante que descubrió de donde provenían los gritos no pudo evitar mirar con envidia la escena que estaban protagonizando Finn y Marceline ahí abajo. Marceline pudo percatarse que Bonnibel los estaba observando, y le dedico una sonrisa retadora a su amiga, la cual al ver esto entro de nuevo a su habitación, y que claramente Finn no se percato de nada pues estaba muy ocupado sintiéndose como el rey del mundo.

-Bien Finn creo que ya estás listo.- Señalo la vampiresa y empezó quitándole completamente los pantalones al héroe. Después inicio por despojarse de su vestido porque iba a ser una molestia en sus planes.

-Marcy…- Antes que la nombrada pudiera decir algo fue callada con un beso en los labios que fue tomando más intensidad a cada segundo, Marceline cuando tuvo la primera oportunidad de introducir su lengua en la boca del héroe, no dudo un segundo para convertir ese simple beso en un beso francés en la que ella exploraba sin pudor alguno cada rincón de su amado y ella sentía que se estaba volviendo loca con ese beso, ese beso que soñó tanto tiempo, ese beso que espero tanto tiempo. Decidió tomar desprevenido al humano así que mientras se besaban se penetro ella misma con la hombría de Finn, aunque Marceline estuviera muy húmeda sintió ese dolor-placer de la primera estocada igual que como si fuera virgen, por eso soltó un gemido tan fuerte que lo más probable es que lo haya escuchado hasta el mismísimo Jake en casa de arcoíris.

-¡AHH, FINN!- Al instante que termino de de pronunciar esas palabras llenas de placer y dolor empezó ella a moverse encima de Finn iniciando el bombeo.

-Mmm… Marcy…- Gimió Finn, pero él no iba a quedarse atrás así que agarro las caderas de la vampiresa y empezó él a mover sus caderas para que cada estocada fuera más profunda, quería llegar más adentro de Marceline, quería hacerla suya y de nadie más.

-Ahh… mmm… ahh… ¡ahh, mas rápido Finn! ¡MÁS!- No podía para de gemir, no importaba que lo estuviera haciendo con un niño de catorce años, ese pene era de un hombre y Finn algún día lo tendría de ese tamaño y ya no tendrá que darle más hongos mágicos… ¿estaba pensando en que Finn la escogería a ella? Ella amaba al muchacho con todo su corazón, pero ¿él la amara a ella? o ¿solo está pasando esto por los efectos de los hongos?… quien sabe, pero disfrutaría ese momentos hasta la última gota.

-Mmm… ahh… me corro… Marcy ¡me corro!- Era de esperarse, es su primera vez no aguantaría demasiado, pero lo había hecho bastante bien para ser su primera vez.

-Ahh… córrete dentro mío Finn, lléname hasta el último rincón con tu semen fin… ¡hazme tuya!- Pronuncio la vampiresa en su climax, quería sentir ese liquido espeso dentro de ella, quería sentir "¡él!"liquido espeso de Finn dentro de ella.- te amo Finn.- Dijo en susurro, tal vez lo dijo tan bajo por miedo a arruinarlo.

-¡AHH!- Grito Finn al liberar todo su semen en Marceline, al acabar le dijo.- Te amo marceline.-

No podía creer lo que había escuchado, no podía creer que Finn la persona con la que soñaba todas las noches, se le estaba declarando. Pero todo lo recordaba borroso, incluso dudaba que esas palabras fueran realidad, tal vez las imaginó, tal vez las confundió, pero algo recuerda claramente, recordaba a Bonnibel llegando donde ellos están teniendo sexo.

-Que se creen teniendo sexo aquí.- Dijo con enojo. Pero luego suavizo el rostro y empezó a sonreír mostrando unas botellas.- Sin invitarme.-

Al decir esto se acerco a Finn quitándose el vestido no traía puesto sostenes ni calzones, pues claro que no los traía si venía con la idea de formar un trió. Finn solamente agarro a Bonnibel en cuatro y comenzó a penetrarla, mientras le daba a Marceline del líquido que traía las botellas de Bonnibel. Luego empezó a lamer los pezones de la vampira mientras seguía penetrando a la dulce princesa.

-_Es normal que haga estos, está bajo los efectos de los hongos_.- Pensó Marceline mientras se dejaba llevar por el placer que le daba el héroe lamiendo sus pezones con lujuria y ella solo seguía tomando de aquella botella, ella sabía que era alcohol, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de cuál, no le importaba si era cerveza, vino, ron, whisky, tequila, vodka o cualquier otro, solamente le interesaba el disfrutar ese momento al máximo.

Ya habían pasado horas y Marceline estaba despertando, pudo ver que Bonnibel y Finn estaban igual que ella, tirados en el suelo desnudos y con el olor a alcohol y sudor impregnado es todo su cuerpo, no recordaba casi nada después que apareció Bonnibel pero no era muy difícil imaginarse que paso, habían tenido sexo entre los tres como animales pero esto solo quedara entre ellos, ahora quería ir y despertarlos para irse, pero estaba muy cansada así que decidió volver a dormir y que Glop decidiera que pasara más adelante. Pero si que _mejoro_ esa noche tan perfecta.

* * *

Bueno Hasta aqui el Fic, espero que les haya gustado y hasta otra


	2. Chapter 2

Hola otra vez, lo siento por la demora pero aqui esta porfin el capitulo dos y ultimo de este pequeño Fic

espero que les guste, sin mas que decir le dejo con el Fic

* * *

Despierta adolorida y sin ánimos diciendo – Esta es la última vez que tomo.- Luego inspecciona todo el lugar a su alrededor moviendo únicamente la cabeza, encontrándose desnuda y tirada en lo que parece ser el dulce reino –_ Que alivio que todavía es de noche_.- Pensaba agradecía al hallarse desprotegida del firmamento. Pero la Vampiresa tras razonar y meditar que tenía que moverse para no quemarse cuando amaneciera, estaba tan cansada que no quería ni mover un dedo, así que decidió en reposar unos minutos más y luego se iría a su casa.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho unos movimientos detrás de ella, que sin siquiera mirar sabia de quien se trataba, era la razón por la cual su corazón puede volver a latir sin control.

– Ahh, mi cabeza…- Se quejo Finn sentándose en el suelo donde se encontraba. Luego hubo un gran silencio donde Marceline discutía consigo misma en si levantarse, despedirse de Finn rápidamente y largarse a su casa, o fingir estar dormida y esperar que Glop hiciera lo que quisiera. Pero antes de decidir volvió a escuchar los movimientos del héroe y reconoció el sonido de tomar algo del suelo y luego el de estar colocándose unos pantalones.

-_Se está vistiendo, para marcharse_.- Pensó Marceline. Antes de escuchar el sonido de que se estuviera recogiendo algo grande, -_la mochila de Finn no pesa ni es tan grande.- _Medito la vampiresa unos segundos, tratando de imaginar que podría ser ese "_**algo**_" que Finn estaba recogiendo. Pero sus pensamientos fueron nuevamente interrumpidos por otro ruido, y por reflejo fijo su mirada al lugar proveniente de aquel sonido, pudo observar a Finn escalando la muralla del castillo sin camisa y con la princesa desnuda y dormida en el hombro cargándola como saco de papas. – ¿_Por qué no me sorprende? Yo ya sabía que la escogería a ella. - _Pensó tristemente la vampiresa al borde de las lágrimas, al ver como la persona que mas amaba iba cargando a otra a una habitación dejándola a ella con la noche iluminando su melancolía y soledad. Pero antes de empezar a llorar escucha otra vez a alguien bajando la muralla, se alegro tanto que casi pudo sentir a su corazón latir en su pecho nuevamente. Pero antes de hacer algo de nuevo el sonido de estar recogiendo algo pequeño del suelo, luego sin ni siquiera percatarse de que Finn se le estaba acercando la sentó en el suelo y le coloco el vestido que traía esa noche. Marceline estaba utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sonrojarse por el tan delicado, suave y hermoso tacto que tenia con el héroe, luego la agarro de la parte de atrás de la rodillas y los hombros para tomar cono una verdadera princesa, Marceline si ni siquiera pensarlo acodo su cabeza en el pecho de Finn sintiendo su calidez y se relajaba escuchando los suaves y tranquilos latidos de su corazón, él la trataba igual como si fuera una pequeña muñeca de porcelana que se podría romper con el más mínimo golpe, quería estar así por el resto de su eternidad, quería estar siempre en los fuertes y re confortables brazos de su amado por siempre, deseaba vivir con él y escuchar el suave y calmados latidos de su corazón por el resto de sus días.

No pudo notar cuando se quedo dormida en los brazos del humano, pero ahora se encontraba en la cama del héroe tenía su ropa puesta y era un día muy nublado así que decidió marcharse pero antes sentía la necesidad de despedirse de Finn, entonces bajo al primer piso y allí lo encontró, durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá del salón y en aquel momento ella se acercaba cada vez más para luego darle un beso en la frente.- Que duermas bien amor…-Dijo la vampiresa antes de marcharse para aprovechar que todavía no se despejaba el día y así desplazarse rápido hacia su casa.

Pero antes de salir por la casa.- Cuídate… Marcy…- Dijo durmiendo Finn con una sonrisa en los labios que izo sonrojar a la vampiresa un poco, al tomarla tan desprevenida, pero no podía demorarse más y dar oportunidad de que el héroe se despertara y comenzaría un interrogatorio que no quería responder en ese momento, ni tampoco quería demorarse o si no se despejaría el día y tendría que esperar hasta la noche, y en ese tiempo de mas que el humano despertaría. Así que salió rápidamente de la casa del árbol y se dirigió a su morada para pensar bien las cosas que tendría que hacer de ahora en adelante por sus acciones la noche anterior.

* * *

-Ahh…- Bosteza Finn al despertarse en el sofá de su sala horas después que Marceline se había marchado ya, pero el héroe estaba confundido no sabía el porqué estaba durmiendo en el salón, el porqué tenia tanto dolor de cabeza y lo más importante, porque no podía recordar nada de lo que paso anoche. Lo único que logro recordar el humano mientras se bañaba era que fue al dulce reino a pedirle una cita a Bonnibel para que fueran al cine con la ayuda de Jake y Marceline, pero no recuerda nada más que eso- Mmm… si Jake no está aquí es porque esta con Arcoiris, y si no estoy nervioso es porque la dulce princesa me rechazo o algo por el estilo… entonces, lo único que me queda es ir a ver a Marcy ella debe de estar desocupada como siempre- Pensó Finn en voz alta mientras se preparaba algo para comer.- decidido, iré a visitar a Marcy.- Dijo el héroe comiendo unos waffles que había cocinado.- Mmm, me quedo rico, estoy mejorando en esto.- Se felicito así mismo dándole otra bocado a su comida.

Mientras el héroe se dirigía a la casa de su amiga estaba pensando.- _Y ¿si la invito a ir al cine conmigo?_- Se preguntaba el Finn.- No… lo más probable es que ya alguien la allá invitado ir al cine, al fin de cuentas ella es muy agradable, graciosa, gentil, amable, hermosa, su cabello es tan lindo y su aroma a fre… ¡pero que estoy diciendo!- termino gritando el humano por sus propias palabras.- ¿Es que acaso me gusta Marceline?- Se pregunto Finn deteniéndose bajo de un árbol para meditar un poco lo que ahora estaba dando vueltas en sus cabeza, ¿le gusta su mejor amiga? Como saberlo con lo confundido que estaba. Pero un recuerdo llego a su memoria, no, no era un recuerdo sino una sensación de gozo y gran felicidad, pero solo pudo visualizar el rostro de Marceline mirándolo con alegría y ella estaba… ¿sudando?, ¿qué significaba eso? Lo único que estaba claro que el recuerdo le trajo más dudas, que soluciones al confundido de Finn. Así que entonces lo que le quedaba por hacer era ir a donde Marceline pero no quería llegar y preguntarle por lo que paso anoche, no quería molestarla con tonterías que lo más probable es que fueran sueños suyos, pero algo estaba claro, es que quería invitarla al cine, quería pasar tiempo con ella para divertirse y distraerse un rato, porque él estaba seguro de que si estaba la vampiresa todo era mucho más genial y también quería ver si es que estaba realmente atraído por su mejor amiga o no, así que apresuro para llegar rápido porque estaba emocionado, y además ¿qué podría salir mal?

Ya había descansado, también se le había pasado la resaca y solo faltaba el disfrutar un gran plato de fresas flotando sobre su sofá sin darle importancia ni siquiera al tiempo… o eso era lo que planeaba antes de escuchar la puerta siendo golpeada suavemente pero lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que se escuchara en cada rincón de la silenciosa morada de la vampiresa. Ella sabia quien era aunque se intento de engañar así misma diciéndose que no era él, que podía ser cualquiera menos él, no quería verlo porque tendría que dar explicaciones lo más probable, pero deseaba la cercanía del joven con toda su alma deseaba sentir su calor solo para ella. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del héroe.- Marcy ¿estás en casa?-

Se le empezaron a sudar las manos, realmente no quería dar ni una sola explicación de lo que paso la noche anterior, así que pensó hacerse la que no estaba en casa pero por accidente boto el plato con fresas, él cual se rompió al tener contacto con el suelo lo que provoco que el humano reaccionara preocupado detrás de la puerta.- ¿Marceline, que está pasando?-

Ya no podía fingir tenía que enfrentar a Finn, aunque que daba un poco de miedo el pensar en las peores situaciones que podrían ocurrir, pero ella era la reina de los vampiros, sobreviviente de la guerra de los champiñones, había recorrido toda la tierra de Ooo, así que se armo de valor y le respondió al humano.- Enseguida voy.- acto seguido abrió la puerta.- Hola héroe de pacotilla, ¿Cómo estás?- saludando al allegado con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

-Hola Marcy, yo bien… pero ¿que fue ese ruido?- pregunto Finn.

-Nada, solo se me callo un plato y se rompió.- respondió aburrida la vampiresa.- Pero… ¿Qué te trae aquí Finn?- Pregunto ella curiosa.

-Pues… es que… solo… emm…- Intentaba de hablar el humano pero se estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso.

-Venga hombre solo dilo.- Dijo Marceline fijándose en cada movimiento del héroe, pero ella también se estaba poniendo nerviosa, acaso recordaba todo lo que paso ayer y no encontraba las palabras necesarias para exigirle las respuestas que él deseaba.

-Marceline… yo…-seguía tartamudeando Finn.- _Por favor Finn eres el héroe de Ooo, ¿cómo puede ser tan difícil esto? ¡Solo dilo!-_ Se armo de valor y dijo.- Marcy, ¿quieres ir al cine conmigo?-

-… ¿Cómo?...- Logro pronunciar la nombrada, simplemente no podía creérselo, la persona que más amaba la estaba invitando a salir… pero ella sabía que esto era un error no podía aceptar… no podía porque ella era mil años mayor que él, y ayer solamente él estaba invitando a otra al cine… es que… ¿la estaba mirando como plato de segunda mesa?

-De que si vamos al cine Marcy.- hablo el humano interrumpiendo sus fugases pensamientos, con la voz más segura y divertida.

-Pero ¿de qué hablas?- Dijo la vampiresa ocultando la preocupación que tenia por sus pensamientos del porque del actuar del héroe.

-Si, vamos al cine.- Repitió Finn.

-Finn, tú no quieres pasar eso conmigo- Le respondió Marceline.

-Contigo pasaría cualquier cosa señorita, en especial si se trata de ir al cine.- Contesto el humano.

-¿Así? Nadie quisiera ir al cine con…- tan rápido como pronuncio esas palabras la vampiresa se había convertido en un gran demonio con forma de pulpo negro.- Jaja, ahora ¿Qué piensas de mi?- dijo Marceline agarrando a Finn con unos de sus tentáculos, pero aunque no lo pareciera ella quería simplemente abrasar al joven y decirle cuanto lo amaba pero eso estaría mal, y no importa lo que dirán los demás, ella pensaba en el hecho de que si ella sencillamente no podía estar con alguien tan bueno, tan amable, tan puro. Ella era una criatura demoniaca, y los demonios no son reconocidos por lo buenos que son, seguramente que le quitaría esa pureza, porque ya por descontrolarse le quito la inocencia, le arrebato la virginidad a Finn drogándolo más encima.

-¿Cómo te gustan las palomitas?- Le pregunto el humano sin mostrar ninguna importancia a la forma de Marceline.

- Comienzas a molestarme.- Pronuncio la vampiresa un poco fastidiada por la insistencia del héroe.

-Bueno, ahora ágamos algo divertido como ¡ir al cine!- Propuso Finn alegre y emocionado.

-¡Ya deja de molestarme!- Grito Marceline volviendo a su forma normal y arrojando al humano al sofá de su casa.- Mira Finn me agradas pero no de esa forma, no ire al cine contigo.- Mintió la vampiresa, realmente quería a Finn de esa forma y mucho más, pero no podía seguir robándole su pureza al humano.

-Ahh…- Suspiro el héroe rendido acostándose en el sofá.

-Lo siento Finn, no quiero salir contigo.- Volvió a mentir Marceline, un poco más y al ver a su amado tan frustrado en el sofá y le confiesa sus sentimientos, pero logro ser fuerte y callárselos.

-¿Salir, quien hablo de una cita? simplemente quiero ir al cine y divertirme un rato.- Dijo Finn volviendo a sentarse en el sofá, esta ya un poco molesto de que todavía nadie quisiera ir con él al cine.

-Bueno si lo que quieres no es una cita, entonces encantada iría al cine contigo.- Le respondió Marceline al darse cuenta que ella se estaba pasando película, pero le había encantado la idea de que Finn se le estaba declarando y invitándola a salir, pero así será mejor para él.

-¡Genial!- Dijo el héroe feliz de haber conseguido a alguien por fin para ir al cine de una vez.

-Pero sin lengua.- Le advirtió Marceline bromeando con el humano.

-Jaja, está bien.- Respondió el humano siguiéndole el juego.

Ya estaban sentados sobre un camión viendo la pantalla que era sencillamente una tela y el lugar estaba en el bosque con unas cuantas sillas y autos para que la gente pudiera ver la película tranquilamente.

-No puedo creer que por fin valla a ver esta película.- Dijo Finn emocionado al notar que la película estaba por empezar.

-_**Estallido de amor.**_- se logro escuchar en todas partes dando a entender que la película había comenzado. Finn y Marceline veían la película en silencio, en lo cual el humano intentaba de aclarar sus sentimientos hacia la vampiresa, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando los personajes de la película se estaban besando, Finn empezó a mirar a toda la gente que estaba viendo la película y pudo observar que todos se estaban besando, todos menos ellos dos. Luego volvió a dirigir su mirada a la pantalla y no pudo evitar imaginarse que era los personajes que estaban besándose en la película eran él y Marceline, tal pensamiento izo que empezara a temblar y Marceline noto esto.

-Finn, ¿Qué ocurre?- Le pregunto la vampiresa al notar lo intranquilo que estaba el héroe, ¿acaso pensaba que lo que hacían los personajes en la película era algo de que tener asco?- Fi…- Antes que pudiera terminar ni siquiera de hablar unos labios estaban haciendo presión sobre los suyos, pero antes que pudiera reaccionar ya el humano se había separado de ella.

-Ves Marcy, sin lengua- Le dijo el héroe sonriendo y ruborizado.

-Olvida lo que dije.- Respondió Marceline tomando la cabeza de Finn atrayéndolo hacia ella para volver a besarlo más apasionadamente, no importa nada en ese momento solo importa ese beso que quería saborear hace tanto tiempo, porque el de la noche anterior no contaba porque Finn esta drogado. Marceline no aguanto más las ganas y introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca del humano saboreando cada rincón de él salvajemente y el héroe tampoco se quedaba atrás, él también quería explorar cada lugar de la boca de Marceline. El beso duro hasta que tuvieron que separarse para que Finn pudiera respirar, pero este miraba de una forma extraña a Marceline, como perplejo.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusto?- Pregunto la vampiresa un poco atemorizada que ni en mil años pudiera dar un buen beso a un novato en esto.

-Marcy… ¿Qué ocurrió anoche?- Pregunto secamente Finn.

Porque tenía que ser todo tan difícil, ahora se le ocurre preguntar sobre lo que ocurrió anoche, cuando ya estaba pensando que no se acordaba de nada.- ¿Pues qué recuerdas?- debía asegurarse de que era exactamente lo que recordaba, tal vez solo se acuerda de un poco y mientras no sea lo malo podía explicarle a medias y omitiendo la parte intima.

-Todo, me acorde de todo, pero… ¿Por qué Marcy?- le aseguro Finn y ahora solo exigía las respuesta que cualquiera tendría.

-Pues… esto… mira es que…- Era lo único que podía decir Marceline por la presión que estaba provocando la situación, ahora no podía huir, no podía mentir tampoco, solo le quedaba enfrentar la verdad, pero ¿por qué tenía que ocurrir esto ahora? Cuando todo parecía marchar tan bien, lo más seguro es que la odie por lo que le ha hecho. Pero antes de poder aclararse sintió nuevamente como los labios de Finn se apoderaban de los suyos, pero esta vez la lengua del humano entraba en la boca de Marceline sin que ella pudiera reaccionar ni siquiera, pero solo se dejo llevar por el héroe hasta que él separara el beso para mirarla y decirle.

-Quiero asegurarme de lo que me acuerdo sea real y no un sueño, porque marcy… yo...- Dijo Finn sonrojado mirando fijamente los ojos color sangre de la vampiresa.- Me he dado cuenta que me gustas y no solamente que me gusta, si no que eres la persona más especial que tengo en toda mi vida, que yo… yo te amo Marceline abadeer.-

No podía creerlo, Finn la persona por la que daría todo estaba declarando su amor hacia ella, no podía aceptar porque si lo hacia lo contagiaría de maldad y robaría su pureza por egoísmo, o podía aceptar y corresponder los sentimientos del humano y ser la persona más feliz de Ooo, era esa la duda ¿a quién tenía que hacerle caso? ¿A la razón o al corazón?- Si Finn… todo es verdad, y perdóname por haberte robado la inocencia pero es que yo… yo también te amo Finn, te he amado en silencio desde ya hace tiempo.- Dijo al fin Marceline.- _Pero si lo he arruinado, a lo menos fui sincera.- _Pensó para ella antes de la respuesta del héroe.

-Ven Conmigo.- Le propuso Finn, sin darle todavía su respuesta. Marceline tomo su mano, quería saber que era lo que Finn le mostraría, el héroe al tomar la mano de la vampiresa la saco del lugar y caminaba por el bosque mostrándole solamente la espalda a Marceline.

-Finn a donde me lle…- No pudo terminar de hablar porque el humano la abrazo con mucha fuerza, pero ella no se quejo porque le encantaba sentir el calor del cuerpo de Finn, era como si la sangre volviera a circular en su cuerpo abrigando su fría piel.

-Marceline no me importa lo que hiciste.- Dijo Finn tomando la cara de la vampiresa.- y me alegra que hayas sido mi primera mujer.- Pudo pronunciar ruborizándose completamente

-Finn…-solamente supo decir ante tal hecho, la estaba perdonando y si no fuera poco le dijo que le alegraba.- _esto debe ser un sueño, del cual no quiero despertar.-_ Pensó Marceline.

Pero antes de que la vampiresa respondiera algo coherente el humano empezó a devorar los labios aquella mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco, pero un simple beso no podía saciar su hambre, así que rápidamente aprisiono a Marceline entre él y un árbol, y empezó agarrando un seno de la vampiresa.- Mmm.- lo cual provoco un gemido de esta por la acción inesperada del joven, él cual comenzó a besar las huellas de la mordida que tenía en el cuello.- ¡AHH!- La había descubierto una de sus zonas más sensibles porque siguió besando la mordedura mas salvajemente para provocar más gemidos de la vampiresa. Pero fue alejado un poco por Marceline la cual lo miro fijo con una sonrisa.- Subamos de nivel héroe de pacotilla.- Y antes de que Finn pudiera reaccionar ya había sido despojado de su polera y gorro dejando expuesto su abdomen marcado por las aventuras que vivía día a día, pero no se comparaba con el espectáculo que estaba haciendo Marceline un poco más alejada de él, mostrando una sonrisa juguetona se despojaba de su vestido lentamente para provocar lo que más pudiera al héroe que se encontraba hechizado por la sensualidad de la vampiresa.

Sin que Marceline se diera cuenta cuando cerró los ojos para lucir su esbelta figura intentando provocar al humano fue agarrada por el mismo para devorar sus labios y recorrer todo su cuerpo sin ninguna preocupación, pero la vampiresa lo aparto un poco y se arrodillo para desprender las prendas que le quedaban al héroe para poder empezar con el verdadero juego, así que tomo el miembro de Finn para introducirlo en su boca provocando que este se sentara en el suelo, pero ella seguía mamando el pene de Finn mientras se empezó a masturbarse a sí misma con la otra mano para excitarse aun más de lo que ya estaba, pero esa situación no duro mucho ya que Finn todavía era un novato en esto ya se había corrido en la cara de Marceline pero esta no se enojo por aquella acción, sin embargo lo que si izo fue acostarse en el suelo abriendo las piernas y tocarse la vagina para excitar a Finn, lo cual funciono muy bien pues el miembro del humano había vuelto a levantarse para la segunda ronda, se lanzo encima de Marceline cometiendo su primer estoque, que logro sacar un gran gemido a la vampiresa.- ¡AHH!... venga Finn empecemos esta fiesta.- Le ofreció al héroe y este le dio paso a un bombeo lento al principio que fue haciéndose más rápido y desenfrenado.-¡Ahh!... mmm… más rápido Finn.- Suplicaba debajo del humano excitándolo con su voz tan sensual y provocativo.

-Mmm… Marceline… estas bien apretada.- Le dijo al oído para provocar un sonrojo que no se demoro en aparecer, pero esta solo se agarraba más aun del héroe rasguñándole la espalda dejándole marcas, pero Finn no desaprovechó el momento y comenzó a lamer los senos de su amada, la cual se estaba volviendo loca con todo el placer que sentía, aquello es mejor que cuando lo hicieron bajo los efectos de los hongos mágicos.

-¡MAS FINN, MAS!- Gemía Marceline llegando al clímax.- ¡AHH…HAZME TUYA!- Rogaba mientras se dejaba llevar por el placer que le daba el humano.

-Ahh… Marceline me corro… ¡me corro!- Dijo el héroe tocando el cielo siendo guiado por el placer que lo inundaba en ese momento.

-¡Dentro! ¡Córrete dentro de mí, lléname con tu semen! ¡FINN HAZME TUYA!- En unos segundos después de haber dijo esto Finn procedió a expulsar todo dentro de Marceline y entre los dos crearon un grito de placer.-¡AHH!- El cual llego a cada rincón del vasto bosque dejando el claro que los dos habían llegado a su punto máximo. Ahora los dos estaban acostados en el suelo abrazados, Marceline apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del humano para escuchar los latidos del corazón del héroe.- Te amo Finn.- Le dijo cariñosamente la vampiresa.

-Yo también te amo Marcy.- Respondió de igual manera, ahora solo falta dejarse llevarse por Morfeo, mañana será un día muy difícil porque lo que menos quería era esconder su relación con Marceline pero sabía que no iba ser fácil que lo aceptaran, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo todo por ella. Pero eso será una historia de otro día.

* * *

pues hasta aqui el Fic, y si tienes alguna critica dila para que pueda mejorar y así escribir mejores Fic para ustedes

Hasta otra.


End file.
